


Dedicated to You

by Kaitie



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M, Humor, Karaoke, M/M, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's stuck hanging out with drunk Avengers and the night takes an interesting turn. </p><p>Just a bit of ridiculousness that came about after someone reminded me that Steve can't get drunk. Thank you, whoever that was, Steve blames you for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedicated to You

Steve sat with his head in his hands, wishing to God that he could get drunk. Everyone else definitely was and it was the only thing that would make this whole situation bearable.

The team had saved the world from certain destruction for the fourth time that month and were all pretty worn out. Tired of the constant travel and battle, Tony had decided that when they got back to New York, they should all go out together and blow off some steam. They had a few beers and everyone, except Steve, was tipsy and feeling good. He didn’t really mind though. He’d never been much interested in drinking and he was used to the serum’s side effect by now. _Not to mention_ , he thought to himself, _with this group it was probably a good idea for at least one of them to be sober._

It had been kind of fun at first, seeing everyone loosen up, dancing and messing around. But it was getting late and they had to report to Fury in the morning for the debriefing, so he started rounding everyone up. Natasha, Bruce, Coulson, and Pepper were the easy ones. Tony, Clint, and Thor posed more of a challenge though.

Scanning the room, Steve found Thor at the bar challenging an entire group of frat guys to a drinking contest and he appeared to be winning. It took some convincing, but after promising him all the Taco Bell he could eat, Steve was finally able to drag him away. One down, two to go.

Turning towards the dance floor, Steve sighed and rolled his eyes. He should have figured. Tony and Clint were smack in middle, dancing together in a way that made Steve distinctly uncomfortable. People didn’t dance like that back in his day, he thought, all roaming hands and gyrating hips. Grinding, they said it was called. They weren’t even a couple, since Clint and Phil were together, but of course neither one could resist putting on a show and making a spectacle of themselves. It was definitely working too, judging by the gaggle of girls surrounding them.

“Hey Phil, give me a hand?” Steve called over to Coulson, who was watching the show just as lustfully as any of the women.

“Uh, yeah” he said, dragging his eyes away from Clint’s butt in those tight leather pants Phil loved so much.

Together they waded through the sea of dancers and admirers, each grabbing a guy and dragging them out despite the whining and protests. Looking back, Steve caught Phil whispering something into Clint’s ear and whatever it was made Clint comply immediately. He could only imagine what kinds of promises had just been made. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been the only one to catch the exchange.

“You know Cap, I’d be a lot more cooperative if you whispered dirty things in my ear too” Tony said leaning close, his breath hot against Steve’s ear.

“You wish” he answered, trying to sound stern, but fighting back a smile. They’d been flirting with each other for weeks now, but neither one would step up and make the next move. It was incredibly frustrating.

Finally everyone was together and after some good-natured grumbling Steve got them all out the door and they headed off towards Stark Tower. They were only a few blocks away, so the walk just took a few minutes and when they got back, no one was ready to call it a night.

“Come on Dad, we don’t have to be up THAT early” Tony had mocked when Steve reminded them about their early morning, making the rest of the group laugh.

“Yeah, I don’t wanna go to bed yet” Natasha joined in, crossing her arms and pretending to pout. Steve couldn’t help but laugh. It was nice to see her loosened up and having some fun. Steve just threw his arms up in defeat and Tony smiled triumphantly.

“Awesome. Come on in, I’ve got a surprise!”

They all traipsed up to Tony’s penthouse, wondering what the surprise could be. Steve was apprehensive, knowing that with Tony it could be anything, and the possibilities grew more worrisome with Tony’s level of excitement.

Throwing the door open, Tony gestured grandly to the living room. There, set up in front of the bank of windows was an expensive-looking karaoke machine. This was met with a mixture of groans and cheers, but after Tony brought out a few more rounds of drinks, everyone was on board.

It was entertaining at the beginning. Everyone got up and took turns singing, most sounding better than you’d think. The girls had done some Britney Spears song, Tony and Bruce cracked everyone up with their rendition of “She Blinded Me with Science” and even Steve gone up and sang an Elvis song or two. He was glad he had spent some time catching up on the music he’d missed while in the ice. He didn’t like most it, but found something really great here and there.

As the drinks kept being poured, the group got sillier and so did the song choices. Tony went up and they all thought he’d do another Black Sabbath song. Instead, he said he was dedicating a song to Bruce, and as the music started they all waited to see what was coming.

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

Steve looked over at Bruce nervously, afraid that his feelings would be hurt. He’d had the Hulk under control for awhile now, but everyone knew he was still insecure about it. Luckily though, he was laughing at Tony, who was really going all-out, belting the song out as loud and obnoxiously as he could.

As the song ended and Tony sat back down, Coulson shoved Thor up towards the mic and they all burst into laughter as he started singing “Mr. Roboto”, aimed at Tony of course. After that, it was on. Coulson sang “Stupid Cupid” to Clint, who came right back with “Sharp Dressed Man.” No one knew Pepper had a secret love for rap until she did “My Chick Bad” for Natasha, who returned the favor by singing “Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off.” No one else knew the story behind that one, but by how red Pepper’s face was, it must have been a good one. Tony rounded out the set with “Ice Ice Baby” which Steve wasn’t particularly amused by.

That was about the time that most of the fun ended for Steve and he instead wished desperately to be as drunk as everyone else. After who knows how many more drinks, the mood in the room had shifted and everyone was suddenly very…frisky. More so than usual, at least.

He eyed the various couples unhappily, not very comfortable with the turn the evening was taking. Natasha and Pepper were snuggled up and whispering to each other while watching Thor attempting to sing “Quit Playing Games with My Heart.” They’d all had a good laugh finding out how much he liked boy bands, but sadly didn’t have the voice for it. Meanwhile, Clint was straddling Coulson, practically devouring his face and moaning loudly. Steve seemed to be the only one to notice though, as he looked over to see Bruce and Tony whispering to each other while glancing his way. That couldn’t be good…

Thor’s song ended and Steve watched as Tony walked back up to the microphone. The music started and he licked his lips, staring right at Steve. He could hear a few snickers from the girls, but he was unfamiliar with the song Tony chose, so he didn’t know why. He couldn’t help but stare as Tony began to move to the music, hips swaying as he started to sing.

_I love myself  
I want you to love me _

_When I'm feelin' down_  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me

Steve’s jaw dropped as he listened to the words and watched as Tony continued, running his free hand up and down his body, never breaking eye contact. Steve dragged his gaze away just long enough to see that everyone else had stopped what they were doing to watch as well. He tried to ignore the effect that Tony was having on him, but his jeans were starting to get uncomfortably tight. He licked his lips nervously and could swear he saw a grin flit across Tony’s face before being replaced with a sultry gaze.

 

 _I don't want anybody else_  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
  


Steve tried to subtly move his hands to his lap, trying to cover his growing excitement. He hoped no one else noticed, but looking up at Tony, his eyes were right on Steve’s crotch. Steve blushed as Tony moved closer, continuing to gyrate lewdly in front of him.

 _This is so embarrassing_ , Steve thought, annoyed. Sure, the rest of the drunken fools thought it was hilarious, but he didn’t. Of course he’d been waiting for Tony to make his feelings known, but not like this. Why did he always have to do everything so publicly and over-the-top? Though he couldn’t deny being turned on, that didn’t mean he was a little pissed off too.

Steve had hoped for a little romance, but instead he was stuck watching this booze-fueled floor show. The song finally ended and Steve saw the self-satisfied smirk on Tony’s face as everyone clapped and hooted in approval. Glowering back at him, Steve decided to give Tony a dose of his own medicine. He’d never expect it and hopefully everyone else would be too drunk to remember in the morning.

Standing up, he grabbed Tony and pushed him down on the couch where he had been sitting. Walking over to Bruce, Steve whispered in his ear and was met with a bark of laughter as Bruce went and queue up the song for him. Steve walked back over and grabbed the mic from Tony’s hand, who only raised an eyebrow at him, seeming to challenge Steve to do his worst. Taking a deep breath, Steve tried to ignore his nerves and embarrassment. He’d show them that he wasn’t the goody-two-shoes that they all assumed he was.

The beat started and Steve was pleased to see Tony’s eyes widen in recognition.

 _You let me violate you_  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you

Steve began unbuttoning his shirt while stalking towards Tony. Mimicking Tony’s earlier movements, he ran his hand down his chest and abs, pleased to see Tony’s jaw drop in shock. Still nervous, but loving the reaction he was getting, Steve began to get into it.

 _I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed 

Before he could chicken out, he stood right in front of Tony and quickly moved so he was straddling Tony’s thighs. He could hear catcalls from the others, but was too focused on Tony gulping in front of him. Sitting on Tony’s lap, he began to move ever so slowly to the music and could feel Tony’s growing excitement pressing up against him. Wiggling against him some more, Steve was rewarded with a groan and Tony’s hands grabbing his hips.

As the song came to a close, Steve climbed off and walked back up to the front, trying to play it cool and not look back at Tony’s face. The music ended and he looked around to the standing ovation he was getting. He blushed and laughed, not quite believing the show he had just put on. Tony stood and walked over, taking the mic from him.

“On that note, I think we’ll be calling it a night” he announced to the group, gesturing to the door.

Before Steve could react, Tony reached out and grabbed him, pulling him close and kissing him. Steve stood still in shock for a moment, but came to his senses and kissed Tony back.

“That was some performance” Tony murmured, breaking away. “I think I’d prefer a more private show.”

“I could probably be persuaded” Steve whispered teasingly into Tony’s ear. “But you’ll have to make it worth my while.”

“An experience you’ll never forget” Tony laughed, capturing Steve’s lips again before dragging him off down the hallway towards his room.

 


End file.
